


Topping from the Bottom

by pixieface



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Power Play, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieface/pseuds/pixieface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Amber Sweet may be a stupid spoiled whore in the most literal sense, but she ain't nobody's bitch. Set during Come Up And Try My New Parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping from the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as "Graverobber/Amber porn where she completely dommes him" texted to a friend of mine while I was rewatching Repo!, but quickly devolved into powerplay between the two, probably because I find their dynamic fascinating. There's still porn, but less than I would like. I tried really hard to keep it just between Amber and Graverobber, but he's got such a mad-on against GeneCo a couple moments of Amber-as-proxy slipped in. Also, this has had only the most cursory of edits - a quick readthrough for tense consistency and typoes, so beware.

He doesn't think much of her at first. Just another z-whore, turning tricks for money and turning money into monthly payments on that new lung. It isn't like there aren't plenty of girls who wear thigh-highs for him, or corsets. But she is the first to wear them with any real conviction.

He doesn't know who she is at first, and even now he doesn't care beyond a vague sense sense of sticking it to Rotti Largo and his regime. What he cares about was the cash which she produced for her habit on a more than regular basis, especially compared to his other clients.

The first time she comes up short, he starts to walk away like he always does; if he lets his girls pay in trade, they'll never want to pay with anything else. And he has to eat. But something about her makes him pause, and it isn't the bodyguards she rubs herself against.

It's probably the boots. He owns a pair himself, though several sizes larger and with less of the stiletto. He does, after all, have to do a lot of running in his line of work.

Whatever it is, it isn't enough to keep him from hesitating, but something - mabye the look she gives him, maybe the way she crawls - is enough to cure him. Sometime after she gets on her hands and knees, he gives in.

It isn't the way he was used to having it. Amber looks at him with something other than need in her eyes, less than worshipful. She looks at him like she's the one in control, irreverent, and that makes him angry. Especially since most of the time, she is. He doesn't want to give her one more victory. He's the one with the drug, and if he wants (he does), it puts him in charge.

If he wants, he could fuck her raw on the wet ground of the alley and leave her wracked with need - for him, for the z, it doesn't matter. Sweating and shaking and dripping with his come. Let the two eunuchs in the bondage gear drag her back to daddy, just like that. So he puts his hand around her throat, just a taste of what he could do. Slams her against the brick and licks a stripe up her neck with more teeth than tongue. She pushes up into it, though, and snarls. So he lets her drop.

It isn't like he thought Amber would bow down easily. She's got the whole power of GeneCo and the Largo name behind her, and he's just a drug dealer. But she's the one who's just slid down to the grimy alley ground, looking up at him from the flat of her back. For a moment, he thinks he's won.

That's when she knocks him over with one of those fuck-me stiletto thigh-highs.

He forgets that she grew up with brothers. Amber's face looks up at him from the tabloids with them, but then, Amber's face also looks up at him, desperate, while he shoots the Z into her blood. They don't do that, neither the face-stealer or the psychopath. He wouldn't doubt that the oldest had gone after her once or twice - clear the line of succession a little. He forgets that she has her own strength, used to thinking of her power as the ever-present threat of Repo Men.

Before he can do more than stand up, she's up and throwing herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. This puts the power back in his hands, so he goes along with it. Besides, it isn't like he doesn't want to fuck her - he's been hard since she arched forward from the wall so their hips met, since she dropped down to her knees. Hard and rough against the wall suits his sensibilities just fine.

She doesn't seem to mind, either, scraping her surgical scars along the brick as she rubs against his cock. Neither of them have taken off more than a coat, so he holds her up with one hand and a knee as he brings her legs together so he can yank off her underwear - what little there is to it - and let it hang from one boot. She scrabbles for his fly, desperate, and he sinks into her unceremoniously.

She's dripping, and the slide makes her throw her head back with a dull clunk as it hits the wall. He has his hands on her hips, holding her up, but she rides him as thoroughly as if it were him on his back on the wet pavement, her heels crossed behind his back changing his angle just enough, it seems. He moves from one wall to the other, still holding her up, but she's still gasping. So he doesn't bother to go for her clit, just strokes fast and sharp and hot inside her, biting against her neck so everyone knows just what Amber Sweet has been up to. Well, only her family will know all of it, but that's enough.

Vengefully, she comes anyway, before he's finished, bucking against him hard enough that his sharp hipbones will probably leave bruises. He clenches his fingers around her thighs, leaving more, and the clenching of her body pushes him over the edge.

He's barely finished coming when he pulls out and levers her down to the ground, suddenly disgusted at himself and fumbling for his vials. Amber snatches it away while he tucks himself in, and gathers her coat and the stupid pretentious whip from the ground.

When he looks up, she's gone, but she's left her underwear in a crumpled heap on the ground. Graverobber snarls, because he's the one with the power, but Amber Sweet has won.


End file.
